Notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and the like are in common use. Unfortunately, the mobility of such devices places limitations on their ability to interact with other computing devices, such as, for example, printers, mass-storage devices, and high-performance computers, which tend to be less mobile. The limitations are caused principally by a lack of communication links between the mobile computing devices and other computing devices. To combat this problem, a cellular telephone may be used as a gateway to transfer data to a remote device.